


Wedding

by KingKovic



Series: Milton Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Aggie get married with the help of family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PadaWinBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/gifts).



> Alternate Universe. The Gabriel mentioned is Gabe Milton, Anna and Balthazar are his cousins, Lu (Lucifer) is his brother and Castiel is his little brother who he has custody of.

    Anna was the one who planned the wedding for Gabe and Aggie. She worked her magic and managed to find flowers the same shade of Aggie's wings, the way Gabe wanted. She also managed to find a tie the same shade as the flowers, handing it to him with a small wink.   
    "I figured you'd like this color. What with your sudden obsession with this shade of blue."  
  
                Lu helped in his own way, proceeding to hang around Aggie and interrogate him about his little brother. Making sure Aggie knew Gabe like the back of his own hand (it wasn't very difficult for him) Lu clapped him on the shoulder and helped him write his vows.

    Castiel wanted to help as much as he could with the wedding. He went to Lu, eagerly tugging on his pant leg saying he had something to say to Aggie and Gabe. Lu smiles and picked him up. Castiel cleared his throat.   
    "Uncle Aggie, take care of my Gabey. I'm willing to share him with you. I know what my Gabey was broken a bit. But you fixed him. And if you break him again, you won't be happy." He said, reaching for Gabe to hild him.   
    Aggie smiled and leaned over to press a small kiss to Castiel's cheek. "I promise to take care of your brother Cassy. And I won't break him. I love him too much."

Gabe smiled and held Castiel throughout the rest of the ceremony. When the vows were said, Castiel stared at Aggie before he leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that Gabe couldn’t hear.   
  


Everyone would say that it was the best wedding that they ever attended.


End file.
